Troublemaker Fifi
by MyStErIo-LoVeR
Summary: This is a one-chapter story about Fifi and La Resistance causing trouble on RAW. Please Read and Review!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heh, here's another weird story that I wrote during Algebra class. Yes, I wrote it before the new draft, so Dupree and Fifi are still on RAW.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aww, you poor little Fifi, he didn't mean to call you a French bitch..." Dupree said as the poodle stared after Stone Cold.  
  
Suddenly Fifi broke loose and tore down the hall. He jumped on Stone Cold and started tearing at the clothes on his body.  
  
"Stupid sum bitch who the fuck is on me! Get the stupid poof off of me right now!" He shouted, and more, but I won't go into detail. Just say that he used about every curse word imaginable plus some. "Where in the fuck did this piece of shit come from?!"  
  
"What can the Rock do to help you, Steve?" The Rock appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Get this damned French dog off me and kill it!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!! Not Fifi!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes, Fifi, now get it off me!"  
  
"B-but... I'm scared of Fifi!" Rockey started crying. "I-I can't touch Fifi.."  
  
"Why not? Get the piece of shit off me now!"  
  
"No, get the Hamburglar and Grimace to help you!"  
  
"Does it LOOK like I CAN?!" Stone Cold exploded. "Could you please just find somebody who isn't afraid of stupid French dogs?"  
  
Rocky walked away. Soon the entire Raw roster (minus La Resistance) was staring at Stone Cold on the ground struggling with poofed up poodle.  
  
"Hey, Steve...What are you DOING, dude?" RVD asked, "Isn't that La Resistance's poodle?"  
  
"Yeah, but they ran off crying as soon as their dog ran off. They think it doesn't love them anymore." Said Shawn Michaels.  
  
"Oh great...Someone get this fucking dog off of me!" Stone Cold shouted.  
  
WHOOOOOSH! "We are here to save the day!" shouted the Hurricane, and Rosie stood behind him.  
  
"Okay, do so already, you're talking too much as it is! Stupid sum bitches..."  
  
Soon the Hurricane bent over, detached the dog from Stone Cold's clothing, and carried it towards the door.  
  
"Eh eh eh- the dog is MINE!" Stone Cold said, hastily taking the dog and heading towards the parking lot.  
  
When he got there, he quickly spotted the ridiculously clad La Resistance and threw the dog at them. He then stormed off to his office before the dog could commit a second offense to his person.  
  
Instead of one of the Frenchmen catching Fifi (which would've been the smart thing to do), they missed and Fifi hit a car. Immediatly the car alarm began ringing and all three members of La Resistance fell to the floor in fetal positions and began crying. The dog then started running around the car barking incessantly, and stepping on it's owners.  
  
"Waaaahaahhhhh! Why me! I'm innocent!" Sylvain cried from the cement as Stone Cold came running back from his office.  
  
"What in the HELL is going on NOW?! Can't you morons keep out of trouble for once! Why are you trying to break into Stephanie McMahon's SUV?" he started shouting. "Hey Rock, go get Stephanie and call the cops!"  
  
"You want the Rock to go and get Stephanie and THEN call the police?!"  
  
"That IS what I just said, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, okay. Where is Stephanie?"  
  
"How the hell would I know. Just go find her, and hurry up you idiot."  
  
"How am I the idiot? You're "the law" so why would calling the police be necessary?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Calling-"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Stop-"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Stopitnow!" Rocky whined.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shut up!" Stephanie screamed as she walked into the parking lot. "What happened to them?" she asked, calmly referring to La Resistance.  
  
"A lot."  
  
"Well what's wrong with them?"  
  
"Many, many things."  
  
"Okay... what's going on here?"  
  
"They tried to break into your car."  
  
"Oh. So?"  
  
Whooosh! "We are here to stop the madness!"  
  
"Are you now?"  
  
"I said that, didn't I..." The Hurricane looked confused. "Yeah, I'm here to kill that car, er...car alarm."  
  
"You're not one for taking action very quickly, are you?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Just forget it! Turn the car alarm off and do something to those French morons!" Stone Cold had had enough... a long time ago.  
  
Eventually after breaking a couple windows, Stephanie talked to her car and got the alarm to go off. That didn't stop the French, however, they continued their crying.  
  
"Oh for God's sake...SOMEONE shut them up. Where's that stupid dog?"  
  
The Hurricane looked at Rosey. Rosey looked at the ground. "I dunno..." he mumbled.  
  
"Really? I think you do." Steve said.  
  
Rob Conway stood up. "He ate it! He ate our precious dog! And now, we have no Fifi! No Fifi! We have no company, and our Fifi is alone!" He began sobbing disconsolately.  
  
The End.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yep. One little chapter. Short and boring. Lol. Please read and review! 


End file.
